Hopeless: Gale's point of view of The Reaping
by Katris Fray
Summary: Katniss just volunteered as a Tribute for Prim. I will have to watch as she fights to the death on T.V, and I can't do anything about it. I feel hopeless... Gale's point of view on the Reaping and Justice Building. His thoughts, actions and feelings.
1. The Reaping

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie Trinket calls her name.

I spin my head on spot her walking down the aisle, and I know what Katniss will do...The same thing I would do. I shut me eyes and feel myself rock.

She would never let Prim go in the Games,

Never. I know it.

So the next words come to no suprise. I know what she'll say. Pain trocks my body like an earthquake.

"Katniss." My lips whisper.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" Katniss' voice is breathless and ragged, after barging her way through peacekeepers to get to Prim. Prim automatically starts crying and thrashing and you can clearly make out what she is saying.

Confusion sweeps the District. We never have a volunteer here.

"No Katniss! No you can't go!" Prim scream hysterically behind her.

"Lovely." Says Effie Trinket.

"But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we umm..." She mustn't know herself. This makes me smile, stupid dumb Capitol people who enjoy children fight to their death.

"What does it matter?" Mayor Undersee speaks up.

It doesn't matter. The point is Katniss has volunteered for Prim, my best friend is going into the Arena. I feel my heart break into millions of pieces for many reasons.

"What does it matter?" He repeats.

"Let her come forward." He says.

I must get to her before she does something she isn't meant to, to help Katniss.

"Excuse Me." I mumble pushing people aside at first, but then surprisingly and suddenly they move aside for me.

When I'm at the side of the aisle, I run to Prim and pull her into the air and start to carry her to Mrs Everdeen. But she isn't letting go of Katniss.

"Prim let go!" Katniss tells her harshly, quickly turning her head and pulling her arm to herself, leaving Prim's grasp, and she spots me. Her Seam grey eyes are full of terror and nervousness.

"Let go!" She says. I pull Prim away from Katniss to my left.

I want to say 1000 things to her but know I can't, so I decide to say.

"Up you go, Catnip." My voice catches at the end.

Katniss nods and walks up the steps. Being strong, as she is.

I run Prim up the aisle.

"Prim it's ok. I'll take you to your Mother." I say to her. But this doesn't help. She is no fool. But I don't know any comforting words to say to her.

Eventually when I find Mrs Everdeen, I put Prim on the ground and she hugs her Mother. Mrs Everdeen embraces her daughter, sobbing in to her shoulder.

"Thank- You Gale." She says to me.

I give a nod when I hear Effie Trinket's voice hammer the speakers once more. I wasn't listening to what she just said.

"What's your name?'

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss says. I am walking back to my section while listening to Effie Trinket bang on.

"Oh I bet your buttons that was your sister! Don't want her to steal all the glory. Come on everybody! Let's give a warm welcome to our female tribute."

I know what I want to do. I raise my 3 fingers to my lips and extend them to Catnip and the whole District follows.

Katniss looks like she is about to cry.

Don't cry Catnip. Be strong.

Haymitch the District 12 mentor, who is a drunk, and I think is the whole reason our tributes don't come home, meaning Katniss won't stand a chance. Some of our tributes could have put up a fight, if he ever helped them or sent them gifts, they would survive.

Decides to abuse the Capitol making me smile in the slightest.

The rest of The Reaping is a blur and the last thing I remember is Haymitch going away on a stretcher.

Katniss will be in the Games.

Katniss will be in the Games.

Katniss will be in the Games

Katniss will be in the Games

That's all I can think about.

She has the ability to win. It's whether the odds are in her favour.

Whether it all falls into place.

I tune back in with a aching head when Effie Trinket is about to Reap the boys.

Volunteer.

Volunteer to save her!

Those words hiss through my mind. Effie Trinket rams her hand into

"Peeta Mellark."

I open my mouth, which is as dry as sand paper and am about to volunteer when Katniss' words hum through me and I flash back to when we made a promise in the woods.

"Katniss?" I ask awkwardly. Which pretty much never happens to us anymore.

"Yes." Katniss says picking up of my awkward tone.

"If any of us, ever, get Reaped into the Games, the other can't volunteer to save the other. One of us must stay and help our families, or they'll all die." I tell her very quickly and nervously. I finally got off what's been on my chest ever since I trusted Katniss. I have more things I want to tell her...But those things can wait...

This takes her off guard but she see's my point and nods.

"Definitely. I can't let anything happen to Prim" Katniss says serious suddenly.

"Deal." I ask her offering my hand

"Yes." Katniss says offering her hand and we shake temporarily, but I swing into her and turn it into a hug.

That moment flashes through my mind in an instant Peeta Mellark's name is called out. I can't. My eyes find Katniss but she must be purposely avoiding mine.

I feel like begging her to make me volunteer to save her. When I offered her our deal I always though, out of the 2 of us that I would get Reaped. My name is in there like 40 times this year. And thankfully it will be the final year of my eligibility of the Reapings. But Katniss could have had 2 more years. But now she may have none. Of her life ever...

Rage fires through my arms and into my chest, tightening.

Katniss is going into the Arena, for the Capitol's prime entertainment, and I can't do anything about it. I haven't felt this hopeless since Posy was gravely ill when she was very young.

Now tears threaten to pour out of my eyes. I don't let them. I won't let them. Never!

They finish the Treaty of Treason and Katniss and Peeta shake hands. The Reaping is over. Now I must go and visit Katniss in the Justice Building.

**If this is popular I promise to create one more chapter from Gale's point of view, of when he see's Katniss in the Justice Building. PLEASE Review.**

** -KatnissMockingjay**


	2. The Justice Building

I'm so nervous. It's not like I have some speech to ay. What can I say? Good Luck, hope you win. No.

I would if it were true. Katniss is strong and knows right from wrong, reality and a fantasy, I want to tell her so badly that she can win, overcome this and beat the odds. But like Prim she was never a fool.

I wait outside the room she is being held until the train.

I've never been so nervous in my life. Not when I got a medal from the Mayor, because my Father got blown up in the mines, not even, on the rare occasion that the fence had been electrified, not even when my family is sick!

This is the most nervous I've ever been! And I hate it. I hate the Capitol for the Games; I hate the people of the Capitol for calling the Hunger Games entertaining. But most of al I hate the Reaping, and maybe Effie Trinket for choosing Prim, for choosing an Everdeen.

I don't how this works. I'm in a waiting room to see Katniss, they are very secretive and believe in confidentiality when it comes to who see a new Tribute in the Justice Building.

I know Prim and Mrs Everdeen has already seen her, I saw them walking out as I was walking in, Prim was sobbing and Mrs Everdeen very traumatised.

I told Prim on the steps of the Justice Building, that Katniss was strong, and to never not believe that Katniss couldn't win the Games. I flash back to my own words.

I kneel down before the sobbing Prim and look into her bright blue eyes, barely visible beneath tears and the rosy red glint on her face. Prim was like my little sister, as Rory, Vick and Posy where like Katniss'. We treated all of each other like our own.

"Prim do you know how strong Katniss is?" I ask. I was never good a public speaking and speeches but these words just flew out.

"She is so strong, she has taken down wild dogs and bear, feed her family for years and even avoided and overcome Peacekeepers." I tell her with affection and force.

The last words are my final to her, and they are what I think is the truth.

"Katniss is so strong she can win, we just have to believe." I say. This makes even tears in my eyes spring, and also makes Prim cry harder but then all at once they stops and she throws her arms around my neck. I'm taken back at first and then hug her back.

After that all I did was gave the Peacekeepers my details and here I am, in a waiting room.

About 10 more minutes pass when 2 Peacekeepers appear in the door.

"Mr Hawthorne you may now see, the District 12 female tribute, Katniss Everdeen." Says the taller man on the right.

Thank-God, you kept me waiting enough you grubby Peacekeepers you-

But stand up, straight and proper and nod at them and they escort me down a long corridor.

We arrive at these huge wooden doors and they fling them open, and behind them is Katniss Everdeen.

I automatically open my arms to her, Katniss tosses herself into them.

Her brown hair, braided back with an essence of the woods, a fresh wild sensation.

I start getting lost in my feeling for Katniss when I remember what I must tell her before the Peacekeepers take me away like a prisoner.

I pull away, and look into those Seam grey eyes I love, holding her elbows in my palms I say to her.

"Listen."

"Getting a knife should be pretty easy. But you've got to get your hand on a bow. That's you best chance." I say and let go of her elbows and we stand there having a talk we never thought would happen.

Her mouth opens.

"They don't always have bows." She says.

That's true Gale. They have knifes, spears and even sometimes those spiked masses.

"Then make one." I say to her trying to prove her wrong.

"Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all." Making a bow is hard and Katniss has tried to copy her Fathers work with bare results. But I know she can make one and that's all that counts.

"I don't even know if they'll have wood." Katniss says her voice clipping at the end with desperation and sadness. I refuse to let her think sadly and bad of herself, because Katniss can win. There is almost always wood, ever since one year a while back, were they threw the tributes into a landscape with nothing but boulders and hideous, venomous snakes.

"There's almost always wood." I say.

"Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that." I say attempting to make her smile but imitating someone in the Capitol would say, and I half succeed.

"Yes there usually some." She says ending that point.

"Katniss it's hunting, you're the best hunter I know." I say to her.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think." Katniss says.

Katniss you were armed this morning and always think.

She really doesn't think she'll come home.

"So do you. You've had practise. Real practise."

"You know how to kill." I said.

"How different can it be, really?" I nag.

I know I can kill certain people, if I had the opportunity.

Then we freeze and just stare into each other's eyes, me getting lost in those gorgeous eyes that belong to my best-friend.

When suddenly the Peacekeepers burst through the doors and begin to drag me away as i try to resist, clinging to her hand which I now realise I've been gripping on to with iron force.

"Dont let them starve!" Katniss cries.

No, Katniss don't cry.

I want to say.

You've been so strong...

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" And our hand release, and I see her face for what I believe, won't be the last time. I know it.

The Peacekeepers drag me out, down the hall, for some reason not letting go of me.

"Let go!" I yell and snap my arms out of their grip and to my side.

As I walk home, kicking the dirt and myself what I almost said.

You were meant to tell her a long time ago!

And now you may never have the chance too. I almost et those magical 3 little words escape my mouth. I was going to tell her as soon as I got in there.

But I didn't.

Again I get this hopeless feeling, along with an ache in my heart and words that could never escape my lips.

**Ok how did I go? PLEASE Review. So I was thinking, only if you want me too. **

**That I could write all the key events, from book 1, in Gale's point of view. If you want me to say it in a review! If this is even more popular that I could do all 3 books, in his point of view, but only again the key points and events.**

**But you, my readers, have to say the word and your wish is my command.**

**Hope you've pre-ordered your tickets! I know I have! I can't wait to see all my fav characters come to life on the big screen. I've been counting down the days since its release since it was 211 days away! But these last few weeks have been excruciating, maybe because it's so close!**

**Ok 1 more thing!**

**The HG cast is doing a mall tour in the US, PM me for details. I wish they would come out here to Australia. You Americans are so lucky!**

**May the odds be Ever in your favour!**

**Sorry this message was so long!**

**Thanks for reading and plz review.**

**-KatnissMockingjay**


End file.
